


Prompts! (Don't count on it...) (Just kidding love me)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottoming, Bring it on - Freeform, Escorts, F/F, Fat - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, High School Musical AU, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Mulan AU, Multi, Punk, SO GAY, Seriously any au, Threesomes, coffeeshop! AU, fairytales - Freeform, florist, go for it, nerd, pastel, personal trainer, prompts, smut smut smut, smutsmutsmutsmut, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wassup! Send me prompts please, and ill do your dirty work!





	Prompts! (Don't count on it...) (Just kidding love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see...

Okay, so if you care enough to send me a quick prompt in the comments beloooow...I'll probably do it!  
THERE ARE RULES.  
NO RAPEY SHIT  
NO OOC  
OTHER THAN THAT WE ARE COOL. I JUST LIKE SHOUTING.  
If I don't like your prompt for whatever reason I won't do it. Don't yell at me please. Love me  
I *might* accept hetero stuff, but I'm really here for the yaoi/yuri...  
（≧∇≦）(๑>◡<๑)✌︎('ω')✌︎(⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎)


End file.
